rackliffelikespurplesshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson
Tyson & Daniel is a planned animated series created by Tyson Rackliffe. The series explores the funny and depressing moments in life while following nurse Tyson (voiced by and named after the series creator), his once deceased but resurrected friend, former human turned dog Daniel (voiced by Sboy13), Daniel's estranged wife and Tyson's love interest Sharona (voiced by Kait Dunlap), the real-life girlfriend of Rackliffe, and Tyson's mother (also voiced by Tyson Rackliffe), a chain-smoker who shows the effects of smoking cigarettes. Other characters are voiced by the mentioned voice actors and occasional guests. Plot Tyson is a senior at college, having writing and surgery as a double major, and is best friends with roommate Daniel, who moved in after his estranged wife Sharona kicked him out of their home. Soon, Daniel dies in a car accident, and Tyson's dog dies from heart worms at around the same time, leaving Tyson depressed, so much so considering the act of killing himself to join his deceased friends. After chickening out, he thinks up something odd and crazy to resurrect his best friend: With his knowledge of surgery, he decides to perform an at-home surgery by transplanting Daniel's brain the body of his dog. Remarkably, the surgery is as success. However, Daniel does not enjoy being a "mutated freak with four legs", but eventually gets used to being a dog, and enjoys the perks of it, such as having no responsibilities and urinating anywhere he wants. Tyson and Daniel must keep his resurrection a secret to his mother and Sharona. Tyson's mother is a chain-smoker and lives alone in a trailer, beginning to show the long-term effects of smoking, and Tyson takes care of her whenever he visits. Sharona is the estranged wife of Daniel, who she hates with a burning passion, so much so she is glad he died in the accident. Tyson has always had a secret crush on her, and now that she is single, tries to show his love to her. This causes him and former husband Daniel arguments over her. These four people help make this a humorous, realistic and occasionally depressing cartoon. Origins Tyson & Daniel was first thought up on New Year's Eve 2009, when Rackliffe was 12 years old. He had wanted to do a series about a scientist and human-turned-dog, but abandoned the idea a couple days later. Years later, in 2013, now 16, after having created a different series entitled Show, he decided to take a break from it and think of something new. He tried new ideas but came back to an old idea he had years ago: a human and human-turned-dog living together. Impressed by his old self, he decided to go back to this idea and improve upon it with his improved writing skills, by changing Tyson from a scientist to a more realistic person, someone who is not famous but someone who is not liked well and tries his best to please everyone. He enjoyed the new Tyson moreso and continued improving upon characters. Tyson's mother and Sharona were added to the main cast so the series wouldn't be a "sausagefest", in Rackliffe's words. He gave the characters personalities and tried to make them as realistic as he could. The character that experienced the least change is Daniel, with the only notable change being given a name. Everything else from the original premise stayed with Daniel, including his gruesome death. Today, Rackliffe still tries to improve the series in its embryonic stage. Characters |thumb]] Tyson Tyson is the central character of Tyson & Daniel. He is very astute in school, having a double major and always being valedictorian in all his classes. This causes all his classmates to be jealous and envious of him, resulting in having no friends, causing him to feel lonely. His mother did not raise him very well either, being more preoccupied by soap operas and trying to win the lottery, and no father in the picture did not help matters. As a result of this, he was very shy and tried not to show his brain power unless asked. This all continued until he went to college. Typically, just as in school, no one wanted to be friends with the "smartass", until he met Daniel, who was in another class. Realizing Daniel is not exactly very smart (the school making an error by transferring him), he was happy to be around someone that was "malnourished mentally" for a change and the two would become friends. The two then lived together until Daniel proposed to Sharona, who accepted, and Tyson was the best man at the wedding. Sadly, the marriage did not last, and Daniel moved back in with his best friend. After his best friend died in the car crash and his dog died from heart worms, Tyson contemplated suicide. He chickened out, and decided to resurrect his friend from the dead with his knowledge of surgery. After Daniel complained about his new body, Tyson exploded into anger and ranted he should be grateful he (Tyson) brought him back to life and if he couldn't appreciate it, he can move out, and claiming Daniel is his only true friend. Thankfully, the two made up and remain best friends, now living in a house and enjoying life together. Tyson's personality is that of a shy yet smart person, and tries to be as reasonable as possible, which makes it hard for him to tolerate Daniel's care-free spirit. |thumb]] Daniel Daniel is Tyson's best friend, and has been since college. Daniel was originally going to sign up for online college to get an online degree, but a naming error by Tyson's alma mater caused him to be in his college. The two became fast friends. Eventually, he met Sharona at a fast food place, and Daniel proposed to her with an onion ring. She accepted, and the two got married in the fast food restaurant they met in via a drive thru. However, the two discovered they did not match personality wise and Sharona did not like being obese and just a housewife and nothing more. Sharona kicked him out of the house, and he moved back in with his friend Tyson. However, the two never officially divorced, thinking that was a waste of time and money. He continued living with Tyson until one night he got drunk. Tyson advised him he may be too drunk to drive, but Daniel ignored the warning and drove anyway. He was then speeding on the road and doing doughnuts until he lost control of the wheel and crashed into the window of a house. The glass shards cut the arteries in his neck, killing him instantly. Tyson was depressed by this, and brought him back from the dead. Describing the hours he was deceased, Daniel states: "There was inkblots of people trying to lead me to a place, but you brought me back before I reached it. It felt a little hot." Daniel was at first angered and disgusted by what Tyson did, thinking he was now a "mutated freak with four legs" and complaining that he can't see colors anymore. Over time, he got adjusted to his new body, and enjoys the freedom and lack of responsibilities of a dog, such as being naked all the time, going to the bathroom anywhere he wants and randomly barking just to piss people off. Due to Tyson's infatuation with his ex-wife Sharona, he gets annoyed when he professes his love for her and thus this rift causes arguments between the two. Daniel's personality is that of someone adventurous, while also being lazy. He is irresponsible, and can even occasionally be promiscuous. Daniel's love for talking and wisecracks can be hard to control, causing his secret to almost be revealed. A running gag of the series is no one notices Tyson's dog died, nor notice his name was changed. Sharona Sharona is the ex-wife of Daniel and Tyson's love interest. She was working at a fast food restaurant, and was noticeably obese, ballooning to 300 pounds. There, she met Daniel, and the two fell in love. They dated for a while when Daniel proposed to her with an onion ring. They would marry in the restaurant they met in via the drive thru. However, the marriage wouldn't last, as the two disagreed on many things, such as Sharona wanting to lose weight and dissatisfied with being a housewife. She decided to kick her husband out and turn her life around. She lost nearly 150 pounds, found a job as a gym teacher at a high school, and became a feminist, supporting feminist programs and did not want to date men due to the experience. At the funeral for Daniel, she had nothing good to say about him, claiming she was happy he died in the wreck and only thanked him for encouraging her to change her life from a standard housewife to a hard-working woman due to his disgusting behavior. Due to her strong beliefs and swearing off any sexual interest, it is not easy for Tyson to try to talk to her, and usually ends up failing miserably or she taking his words the wrong way. Whenever she visits, she pays more attention to Tyson's dog, not realizing it is her ex-husband. She likes to tickle his brain, play with him and scratching his belly, much to Daniel's delight and Tyson's jealousy. Over time, she warms up to Tyson and men in general. Sharona's personality is that of a tomboy, as she prefers wearing hoodies and doing physical activity rather than wear dresses and "become fat". She likes dark colors such as purple, and enjoys using women-centric objects such as scrunchies and sports bras. She is also a prude, having little to no interest in sex or men, and instead enjoys telling her story to students and fellow female friends. Tyson's mother Tyson's mother is, as her name implies, the chain-smoking mother of Tyson. As a teenager, she got pregnant, and when she told the father she was having a baby, he committed suicide, resulting in her being a single mom. Tyson claims she did not raise him well, ignoring him in favor of watching TV and smoking. Her smoking habit would come to bite her in the butt as she got noticeably unhealthy skin and losing all her hair, resulting in her wearing a wig. Nonetheless, she has not quit smoking, stating "I'm going to smoke even after I'm ashes in an ashtray." Tyson, aware of her smoking habit and knowing the effects of it, tries to help her quit, but to no avail. She doesn't entirely enjoy her addiction, however, stating: "You think I enjoy smoking six packs a day? You think I enjoy sounding like Morgan Freeman hawked up a loogie? You think I wanted my life to be this way? Hell no! I wanted to be a hard-working woman, but smoking ruined that and turned me into an ugly monster. Never smoke, just don't. Don't make the same mistake I did. You'll pay for it by stealing all of your body." Her personality is that of an aged, stubborn woman, and is very sensitive on smoking, so much so she threatens to choke those that make fun of her addiction. She clearly regrets the decisions she has made in life, but claims Tyson was "the greatest accident in my life", and claims he was the only good thing ultimately in her life. Episodes Season 1 *1. "The Beginning of the End" (Part 1) *2. "The End of the Beginning" (Part 2) *3. "It's My Party, I Can Get High if I Want to" *4. "Danger Dog" Unscheduled *"The One Where Sharona Dates Sharona" *"Dating Dayton" *An episode written by Sharona herself, Kait Dunlap, involving "bras" *A multi-episode story, similar to "Stories of Randomness" from Show *An episode based on a personal experience of Tyson Rackliffe's *Mother's Day episode *An episode involving a "BFF" tattoo *Sharona's gym gets closed and needs to be cheered up *The gang make a bet to see who doesn't bathe the longest *An episode written by Daniel himself, Seth Paul, involving Tyson and Daniel being in quite the unique body swap *Halloween episode Production *Tyson Rackliffe: Series creator, head writer, voice of Tyson, voice of Tyson's mother *Sboy13: Writer, voice of Daniel *Kait Dunlap: Artist, writer, voice of Sharona *Utter solitude: Writer *More crew to come! Gallery Tyson, Daniel & Sharona.jpg|Concept art of Tyson, Daniel and Sharona drawn by Kait Dunlap Tyson, Daniel & Sharona 2.jpg|Concept art of the gang's full bodies, drawn by Kait Dunlap Tyson.PNG|Tyson headshot Daniel.PNG|Daniel headshot Sharona.PNG|Sharona headshot Tyson 2.PNG|Tyson's body Daniel 2.PNG|Daniel's body Sharona 2.PNG|Sharona's body Tyson Daniel and Sharona.jpg|Tyson Daniel and Sharona Other The above is all subject for change and any ideas may be changed over time. Read with caution.